The present invention advances previous work providing hyperbranched polyacrylates from polymerization of inimers. This previous work is described in pending U.S. Published Patent Application 2011/0046334. More particularly, while the 2011/0046334 publication teaches the production of inimers useful in the present invention, it teaches only bulk polymerization and solution polymerization techniques. Solution polymerization requires solvents that can be caustic or flammable or emit volatile organic compounds or otherwise require caution with use and/or storage. Bulk polymerization has its own disadvantages in that it tends to produce relatively low molecular weight polymers with broad molecular weight distributions, and suffers from high viscosity and heat generation. Additionally, aqueous based polymerizations (aqueous dispersion polymerizations) are a better alternative for continuous living polymerization techniques as they provide excellent heat transfer, ease of mixing, potentially higher molecular weights and similar. Thus, this prior art can benefit from the disclosure of water-based miniemulsion polymerization techniques for the creation of hyperbranched polyacrylates from such inimers. The present invention provides such disclosure.